Remembrance Day
by Alyia
Summary: Swearing. Soon to be violence. Writen because I was upset with people who ignored the significance of Remembrance Day. The yamis plot to make them appreciate it...


_Alyia: Heyla all! My fluff-n-stuff story. Just thought I'd write one of these 'cuz…_

_Yami: Lonely Nights turned lemon suddenly._

_Alyia: Nothing wrong with lemons…_

_Yami: Just LN wasn't supposed to be a lemon._

_Alyia: It was going to be a **suggested** lemon…_

_Yami: But evil friends influenced her._

_Alyia: My friends aren't evil!_

_Yami: *raises eyebrow*_

_Alyia: Shut up you!_

_Yugi: He didn't say anything._

_Alyia: *jumping six feet into the air* When did you get here?_

_Yugi: I don't know…_

_Alyia: I thought I didn't **have** a Yugi Muse…_

_Yugi: Who says I'm **your** muse?_

_Alyia: Shut up, muse._

_Yugi: Righty-oh!_

_Alyia: Anyway, the reason that I wrote this fic is because Remembrance Day was Monday and I always cry during the assemblies… Part of my curse… I can imagine what it would be like to live during the war and it makes me sad… So I cry… Then I get PO'ed 'cuz some people don't take it seriously… *sniff sniff*_

_Yami: Just read./_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**::Remembrance Day::**

**:The Assembly:**

Yugi sniffed, rubbing tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Remembrance Day Assemblies always made him cry... He couldn't believe how some people were so callous about it… Like those people behind him, they had mocked the assembly until Yami had turned around and told them not so politely to be quiet. 

Yami put a comforting arm around Yugi's shoulder, he wasn't crying, but Yami never seemed to show much emotion. //What's wrong Aibou?// he asked. 

/I don't like Remembrance Day… it's so sad…/ 

//Don't cry, Aibou. You don't have to worry about anything like that.// 

/It's still sad. And then people don't take it seriously!/ Yugi glared at a group of boys who walked by, talking loudly about their dates last night. 

"Hey, Yugi!" Ryou called from behind and hurried to catch up with his smaller friend and his dark side. "Don't let the idiots get you down," he said comfortingly. Yugi smiled faintly as he dashed the last of his tears away. 

"I wish they'd take this holiday a bit more seriously, I mean, if those guys hadn't fought the war then we wouldn't be free!" 

"I know," Ryou said softly, trying to calm the tri-colored midget down. (Yugi: STOP CALLING ME A MIDGET!!! Alyia: Sorry, no offense, but you _are_ very small. Don't you agree?) 

Yugi nodded and smiled up at his dark counterpart, "I'm okay now." Yami nodded and let go of his shoulders. "I just wish there was some way to show people what an important holiday this is…" Yami's eyes suddenly flicked up to Bakura who looked to have just appeared out of no where. The white haired spirit's eyes sparked and he smirked at Yami. Who smirked back. Yugi did not like the look of this at all… 

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authoress's Notes_:_**

_/Alyia: Oh my, that was, well, short, but, it was an introduction, I guess…_

_Rath: To a one-part fic._

_Alyia: Shut up you! To those of you who don't know, this is Kendarath, my yami, whose nickname is **supposed** to sound like wrath, it's not a coincidence._

_KoolSnowball: Yes it is._

_Alyia: Shut up you!_

_Yami: Alyyyyyyia, in the note on the top you said that Novemberance Day was Monday, it is now Friday, December the sixth, Novemberance Day was **not** December the second, because that would mean it would be called **December**ance Day._

_Yugi *snorting and giggling* Ya…ami… I th…think… you m…mean Remem…brance…Day… *snort giggle snort*_

_Yami *turns to Alyia accusingly* You called it Novemberance Day!_

_Alyia: Yes…well…yeah. Anyway, about that, see, I **did** start this on November the eleventh, but, I didn't finish enough to post it, but, now I've been going through my files, cleaning them out, sorting through them, seeing what needs to be worked on._

_Ryou: Like this fic._

_Bakura: And her _**Authoress's Notes**_._

_Alyia: Shut up you._

_KS *glomps Ryou*_

_Rath *glomps Bakura*_

_Yugi *looks left out then glomps Yami*_

_Alyia: I feel so alone…_

_Ari: **Bonsoooir!!!** Tell them about **us**._

_Alyia *sighs* well, KoolSnowball is my cousin, who has several awesome stories that I highly recommend._

_Rath *from on top of Bakura* Not that she's only slightly biased!_

_Alyia: Shut up you! Anyway, Ari, short for Ariantioth, is **her** yami *mutters* and this is all so much better explained in HotS… *louder* Anyway, now that you know the freaks, I'd like to let you all know that the numbers at the bottom of the chapters are the word counts, not including these horribly long and boring _**Authoress's Notes**_ and who the hell is doing all that italicizing and shit?_

_KS: Watch all her nice italicizing shit not show up._

_Ari: That'd be a hoot._

_Rath: No it wouldn't, you don't live with her._

_Alyia: Shut up and give me my egg nogg._

_303_

_Alyia: Crap, including the incredibly long and boring notes there are 809 words…_

_KS: You fail._


End file.
